


Interesting Reading

by Vattenmelon



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:39:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vattenmelon/pseuds/Vattenmelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel finds some interesting reading that Jack may enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interesting Reading

He wasn’t quite sure how he’d ended up in the science section, but no matter. Browsing around bookshops was very relaxing, and Daniel often found himself browsing around all kinds of books that would never be relevant to his job. Although these probably were, with titles such as _Quantum Physics for Dummies_ or _Black Holes, Wormholes and Time Machines_. Maybe he could find something in here for Sam.Speaking of which… _An Introduction to Advanced Wormhole Physics_ by Doctor Samantha Carter. Surely not… he thought to himself as he flipped to the “About the Author” section, and saw the picture of her. He couldn’t help it, but he let out a small laugh. Jack was going to love this…

 

At the briefing, Sam could swear that Jack was even more annoyingly smug looking than usual. Daniel could barely keep from laughing, and even Teal’c almost wore a smile on his face. As the briefing finally ended, she could take it no more. ‘Alright, spill it. What’s so funny?’ she asked, sounding quite annoyed.

‘Oh, nothing, Sam,’ Daniel said, standing up. ‘Lunch, Jack, Teal’c?’

‘Indeed,’ Teal’c said, standing up, looking at Sam for a second before bowing his head. Jack remained in his seat, looking at Sam and wearing a grin a mile long.

‘What?’ she asked. ‘What’s so funny?’ Now she was getting really irritating.

‘Come on Jack,’ Daniel said. ‘Lunch.’

‘Coming,’ he replied, not taking his eyes off of Sam. ‘Funny how people can look so different younger, isn’t it Daniel? How they can look so… cute? No, that’s not the word I’m looking for… geeky! That’s the one.’ And with that he stood up, placed a book on the table, said ‘thanks for sharing Daniel,’ and lead the way out of the room.

‘You promised not to tell!’ Daniel protested as he followed Jack. As soon as they’d left the room, Sam quickly grabbed the book, and saw the cover. ‘Oh no…’ she said, as she flipped back to the “About the Author” section, fearing what was to come. Yup. There it was. God, what a picture…

‘Daniel!’ she shouted at the top of her lungs. ‘You are so dead!!’ 


End file.
